


A Fox's Flute Teacher

by Shadough



Series: Musician AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fox!Adrien, musician!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadough/pseuds/Shadough
Summary: Chanson Rouge doesn't know how to play his flute, but he has a great teacher.





	A Fox's Flute Teacher

Chanson Rouge didn’t know how to play the flute. He played piano. He was nationally recognized as a pianist, won many awards as a pianist, and just enjoyed playing the piano. So when he became the fox hero, he never expected that his weapon would be a flute.

He knew nothing about wind instruments. He had never even attempted to play one his entire life, so when he first picked up his weapon it felt awkward and wrong in his hands. He tried to copy the flutists he’d seen in orchestras but could only manage a weird screeching sound. When he asked Trixx about it, the Kwami just told him he needed to learn. None of her foxes knew how to play the flute right away.

Luckily for him, he knew exactly who to ask. The principal flute player at his school was a beautiful girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She had a fantastic sense of rhythm and pitch. Her tone far surpassed those of the other flutists in the orchestra. He knew she was going to be recognized around the globe one day, so that’s why he asked her for lessons.

The awkward part was asking as Chanson Rouge, not as Adrien Agreste. It was downright painful to explain that he had been given a weapon that he couldn’t use. The fox hero stuttered as he asked for lessons. He was lucky, because Marinette said yes.

When he started lessons, he immediately regretted not asking as Adrien. Meeting Marinette on her balcony each night was weird to him. He admitted to her that he played piano so he knew how to read music, so she brought him real music to learn.

Chanson learned to play little melodies. Each one made a whisp of smoke fly from his flute and make shapes dance across Marinette’s balcony. They made her smile, which made Chanson smile in return (Though when he smiled Marinette got on to him for a bad embouchure.) When he learned to play full pieces, his whisps of smoke made larger, more vibrant shapes. There was color depth to each one, and each piece of music he played was unique. It was special to them.

When Chanson Rouge faced an Akuma with Chanteuse, he played from the heart because that was what Marinette taught him to do. He created his own music, and from it created illusions and attacks that he used against the Akuma. It was then he knew that he no longer needed the lessons.

Yet, he continued to go back to Marinette’s balcony each night. Marinette continued to give him lessons. Chanson Rouge enjoyed playing the flute almost as much as he enjoyed the piano. It was a simple pleasure to him. Some nights, he played duets with Marinette. Some nights, he learned something new about the flute. Some nights, they just sat there and talked.

Adrien Agreste later learned that he was not in love with the flute, though he did enjoy playing it as a hobby. He was in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a girl who only noticed him as a fox.


End file.
